


One Simple Touch

by cumberxhoney



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberxhoney/pseuds/cumberxhoney
Summary: This is the first time where Aziraphale teaches Crowley roller skating, in which different feelings bloom between them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	One Simple Touch

"I mean seriously, you lack the ability to stop annoying me."

"Crowley, dear, I am doing this solely for your own good."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"You will break your knees if you don't. Trust me."

"No. I mean doing this."

"You said you wanted to try roller skating when we had a walk in the park in Central London, 1976. Remember?"

"And we're doing this now?" The demon threw his hands up in the air.

"Yep. You're welcome." The angel winked.

Crowley frowned. He never really liked knee pads. They are straining him, and Anthony J. Crowley didn't like anyone or anything to strain him.

Aziraphale helped Crowley up and held the demon's arm to help him with his balance. Crowley gasped, he couldn't stand still and almost tripped. Why do people like walking around with wheels in their shoes?

On the other hand, when Crowley was struggling to gain his balance, Aziraphale had an amazing time in the roller skate ground. He slid through the ground like he was born to skate. Crowley asked Aziraphale why he had such good balance.

The angel shrugged. "I have ice skating lessons in heaven every Sunday."

"You what?" And I never knew?

"Hey. I can have hobbies, right?"

"How do you know roller skating, then?"

"They are similar, my dear."

The roller skating classes in heaven were not like the ones on Earth. The only difference was that they skate on clouds. Now you can tell why Aziraphale had such good balance skating on the ground. It was as easy as breathing for the angel. Sorry, my bad. They don't breathe.

Crowley cursed under his breath after almost falling on his face for about the hundredth time. Every single time it was Aziraphale who was grabbing his arm to keep him from falling. 

"This is stupid." The demon gritted his teeth, "I can never-"

"How about you hold my hand?"

Crowley nearly choked on his breath hearing this. (Again, it's not like he needed to breathe, but you know.) He abruptly turned his head and stared into Aziraphale's eyes. The angel was staring back at him too, but those sky-blue eyes were stuffed with 200% innocence and with some uncertainty, perhaps wondering why the demon had such a big reaction.

"Dear? Do you need me to hold your hand?" Aziraphale titled his head.

Crowley couldn't help but feel disappointment swelling in his chest when he thought Aziraphale didn't think holding hands with him was a big deal. Why would he consider it a big deal? He doesn't feel the same.

"Don't even think-" Crowley started, but he tripped again. 

Fortunately, Aziraphale grabbed his arm in the nick of time (again) and he didn't fall on his face for the hundred and first time. The angel's hand then slipped down and slid into Crowley's. The angel chuckled and squeezed the demon's hand. Crowley prayed to whoever was up there and down there that Aziraphale couldn't feel his quickened pulse. 

Weirdly, his heart always had that strange feeling when the angel smiled. It's like he had tasted the sweetest honey in the whole damn world and the sweetness was killing him.

"You sound like you do."

Crowley first stiffened, then relaxed in the warmth of his best friend's hand. 

To be honest, it was the first time they had held hands in six thousand years. Maybe their wrists would brush against each other while walking, but they had never, ever held each other's hands on purpose.

Crowley fell silent. At that very moment, all that mattered was Aziraphale was holding his hand. He was astonished that the hands of an angel and a demon could fit each other so perfectly, like they were made for each other. He smiled at the thought but immediately mentally slapped himself.

Stop it, Crowley.

It was already nighttime. The area was falling into darkness and Aziraphale felt a shiver went up his spine. Angels never liked the darkness, they are always the demons' territory. However, when he remembered he was with Crowley, he knew he was safe. As long as he's here, nothing can hurt me.

Aziraphale led Crowley around the roller skate ground. He smiled as he felt the demon's anxiety. He knew Crowley never showed anyone his weakness but him. "Here," The angel turned skillfully and skated backwards, so that he could face the demon. "This is better."

This time, Aziraphale held both of Crowley's hands. Crowley stiffened. 

"Relax." Aziraphale said with a light chuckle.

Crowley stared down at the ground, not only because he was terrified that he would fall again, but also because he couldn't stare into Aziraphale's eyes. Now they were so close that their foreheads were almost touching. If somebody watched them from a distance far away, they would think Aziraphale and Crowley were kissing.

Crowley was a fast learner, to be honest. When Aziraphale let go of one of his hands, he found himself not losing his balance. He internal screamed for 3 seconds and he told Aziraphale, "Try letting me go."

"You sure?" Aziraphale couldn't help but feel proud that the demon was getting the hang of it, but he was concerned with his best friend's safety. "I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"Trust me, angel." Crowley finally raised his gaze and looked deep into Aziraphale's eyes. He didn't see any doubt in the angel's eyes, he only saw concern and how much the man in front of him trusted him.

"Okay." Slowly, Aziraphale let go.

Crowley didn't fall.

He laughed in delight. "I did it!"

"I knew you could!" The angel couldn't be more proud. 

The demon cocked an eyebrow mischievously. "Competition? The one who reaches 5 laps first wins. Loser pays for tomorrow's lunch."

"Seriously?!" Aziraphale couldn't believe he really said that. "You literally just learnt how to roller skate!"

"Ooh. Someone's scared. Don't wanna pay?"

The angel beamed. "Temptation accomplished."

"On the count of three. One... two..."

"Three!" Aziraphale shouted as he dashed forward.

"Hey! Cheater!" Crowley followed.

For a demon who had just learned how to roller skate for a few hours, Crowley was extremely quick and skilled. But compared to an angel who had learnt how to skate for 719 years, he was still left behind. The demon gritted his teeth as he accelerated, and was not pleased that the angel was faster. 

There were a few times that Crowley was ahead of Aziraphale, but after a few seconds, the angel would catch up and the demon would grunt in disappointment. They stayed like this for a long time, both of them wanting to beat the other. 

First lap... second lap...third lap... fourth lap... Crowley counted.

In the final lap, they were right beside each other. Aziraphale laughed as he enjoyed the wind in his face and his best friend beside him, for a second forgetting they were having a competition. He was never really a competitive one.

The "finish line" was right ahead of them, a white mark that Aziraphale had miracled on the ground. Crowley dashed with all his might. He could imagine the expression on Aziraphale's face after he won, all shocked and stunned. Victory was in his hands-

Aziraphale stepped on the white mark a second earlier than Crowley did. 

"I won!" The angel grinned, halting to a stop.

Crowley growled. Unfortunately, they both forgot that Aziraphale hadn't taught Crowley how to stop. He slid forward at his maximum speed and crashed into the angel.

They both stumbled and hit the railing.

Now Aziraphale had his back against the railing, with Crowley right in front of him. When I say right in front of him, I meant their noses touched. To balance himself, Crowley put his hands on the railing, and right on where Aziraphale's hands were. 

Aziraphale's back hurt, but he could barely feel the pain.

There were just a few centimetres between their lips.

If you want to know what was on Crowley's mind at that moment, honestly, there was absolutely nothing. His mind was blank when their hands touched. They had just held hands a few moments ago, why would he feel this way? Maybe it's because this was unexpected.

Crowley never knew just one single touch could cause his mind to go blank.

The streetlamp behind them cast a shadow on the angel's face. The demon couldn't read his expression.

Crowley panicked. 

Oh my Satan this is awkward. Should I withdraw? What should I say? What is he thinking? Should I-

"Crowley." The angel whispered. The demon's heart skipped a beat. 

"A-Aziraphale?" There were butterflies in Crowley's stomach and he felt like his heart was going to explode at any time. What is this feeling?

"What are you feeling... right now?" The angel's voice was low, only he and Crowley could hear him. 

"I-" For the first time in six millennia, he forgot how to speak.

"Do you feel like..." Aziraphale paused, and gulped, "The whole world is spinning around you?"

Crowley froze. And he nodded. He's feeling dizzy being this close to the angel.

"And your heart is beating harder than ever?"

Crowley nodded.

"Right... cause I feel the same." 

Aziraphale turned his head aside to avoid his gaze, then Crowley could finally see his face.

He was blushing, like every single drop of blood in his body had rushed up to his face. His cheeks were the same colour as a tomato. Crowley's heart swelled again, he had never seen a more beautiful creature in his whole life.

"Crowley, do you want to step back, and pretend nothing happened?"

Hearing this, Crowley's fingers entwined with Aziraphale's, then used the other hand to hold the angel's chin and forced him to stare into his snake-like eyes.

Aziraphale felt like he was drowning in them. He was drowning in Crowley's eyes.

"No." Crowley whispered.

Then he leaned in and kissed the angel. 

The whole world seemed to stop the moment their lips met. The kiss was light, but both of them felt the feelings they had buried deep down for each other. Now their passion was pouring out through the kiss, both the angel and the demon could no longer hide their feelings for each other.

Aziraphale pulled back when he found his cheeks were wet. Then he realised the tears were not his.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale took Crowley's face in his hands and wiped away his tears. "Are you regretting? We can still be friends..."

"No, no." The demon shook his head, he closed his eyes. " I don't know what I'm feeling... this is weird... This- this feeling in my chest... it's always like this when you're around-" He started sobbing.

"Hey. Look at me." Aziraphale's tone was delicate, like he was handling something fragile. Crowley looked into those blue eyes again.

"You are feeling love. I guess a demon had never felt love before. It's totally normal that you are confused. But you have to try to accept it.

"If you love me." 

This is love? Crowley thought. Then he nodded.

They leaned in for another kiss.

"Thank you, angel." The demon whispered when they parted. He was so grateful that the angel never blamed him for his mistakes, instead he just entirely accepted it and told him what to do, which made him into a better person- I mean demon.

"Don't be. You're paying for tomorrow's lunch." The angel chuckled.

"You cheated!"

"I am sure I'm still the winner if I didn't."

They left, laughing along the way. Their hands didn't let go of each other.

There weren't any noises around the area, just a few birds chirping. And it sounded like a love song.

**Author's Note:**

> i have posted this fic on Tumblr. feel free to follow me! i’m cumberxhoney <3


End file.
